My Daughter
by LPsDarkAngel
Summary: This story takes place in New Moon after Edward leaves. Bella thought her world would end when Edward left her, but when she found out she was pregnant, everything became a little bit crazier. On Hiatus till further notice sry
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Daughter**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: This story takes place in New Moon after Edward leaves. Bella thought her world would end when Edward left her, but when she found out she was pregnant, everything became a little bit crazier.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and I am just borrowing them.**

**Ok so I know this has been done a thousand times over, but I wanted to do something a little different than what I have read.**

**Also I would like to thank my Beta wearefanpires; YOU ROCK!**

**For the most part this will be in Bella's Pov; if it changes you will know.**

_I'm gonna drive and never slow down_

_I'm gonna drive until I breakdown _

_Packing my things and getting out of this town_

_I'm gonna drive until I break down_

_-Breakdown_

_By the Plain White T's_

I stood there; silently staring at those two little, pink lines. "It's not possible," I whispered to myself. "Vampires can't have children." If that were possible, I wouldn't have been standing in the bathroom, staring at that stupid pregnancy test. But here I was; pregnant with Edward's child. I placed my hands over my stomach, protectively. I had a small bump that was starting to form where my flat stomach used to reside.

"Bells, are you doing alright in there? You've been in there for a long time."

"Yeah dad, I'll be out in a couple minutes," I quickly squeaked out. You could always tell when I was nervous; my voice would crack and it would all be displayed on my face. Curse my damn facial expressions.

"Ok," he said, seeming unsure of my answer. I heard him walk back down the stairs. I quickly pulled my clothes back on and took the box and the test back to my room. I hid it under my twin-size mattress. I sat down on my bed, wondering what I was going to do, how I was going to get through this. Not able to come up with any solutions, I stood up and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

I saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"Um, Dad?" He put the paper down and looked up at me, curiously.

"Yeah, Bells? What's going on?"

"I…um. I have something to tell you." Charlie just looked at me with one eyebrow raised, a confused expression plastered across his face.

"Um. Well you see the thing is. Well…" I took a deep breath and spit it out, knowing he would be furious no matter how long I took to tell him. "I'm pregnant."

Charlie's face quickly turned to a sickly, pale white; I thought he was having a stroke or something equally bad.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"I can't handle this right now. I'm going to work." I watched after him as he left the house. He didn't even look back. I knew he would have hated me if I had told him.

I was correct.

I walked back to my room and just lay on my bed and cried. I don't know how long I sat there crying, but by the time my eyes dried, I was exhausted. I knew I couldn't stay here any longer. Charlie hated me and it wouldn't be long before he kicked me out.

I quickly grabbed the bag that I had brought from Phoenix and stuffed in as much as I could fit inside. I also grabbed my backpack and cell phone.

I walked out to the dining room, grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote a letter to Charlie. I couldn't hurt him by just disappearing without any warning.

_Dad,_

_I am writing you this to tell you how much I love you and that I am going to miss you. I am leaving, but I promise to call you as soon as I get settled. I have to do this for both of us. I will love you always._

_Love,_

Bella

I placed the parting note on the dining room table, where I knew he would see it. I let the tears fall as I walked out the door with my bag, not knowing when or even if I would be back. I climbed into my truck and took off, not quite sure where I was going.

Soon I found myself driving down that all too familiar drive way. My heart was heavy in my chest, remembering the last time I was here. I shook my head; I wasn't going to think about that. I parked my truck, took a deep breath, and stepped out of my truck. I grabbed my bag from the back of the truck and walked to the front door. With shaking hands, I opened the door. Everything was just as I remembered; I turned on the lights, thankful they still worked.

I walked into the living room and walked over to the couch, sat down and for the second time today, totally broke down crying. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but I didn't think it was going to be this hard, either.

"I miss you so much, Edward!" I cried out "Where are you when I need you the most?" I curled up into a ball on the couch and cried myself to sleep.

________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay. So what did you think? Don't worry; I still plan on working on my other 2 stories. I just had to get this one down. I think I have been on a story run…lol.**


	2. An

Hey guy a little A/N to let you all know I am going on vacation and won't be back till the 8th of July so don't expect an update till then. Unless I can somehow sneak the laptop out (which probably won't happen).


End file.
